Schnapps
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: After Hirokazu talks Takato into a "boys' night out" with a bottle of peach schnapps, Jenrya finds his friend drunk in the park and helps him home... Re-uploaded with Original Author's permission.


Schnapps

Hirokazu held the bottle by the neck with his index finger and thumb, grinning.

Takato couldn't believe he saw the words "Peach Schanpps" on the label.

Kenta spoke first, "You actually took this?"

The other young teen chuckled, "They were throwing all of their old stuff away, I found this. It's not even opened."

"And why'd you bring it here?" Kenta asked.

"Boys' night out." Hirokazu replied, the grin never having left his face.

"You're kidding, right?" Kenta asked, "That's fifty proof. Do you know what that means?"

Hirokazu's grin faded ever so slightly as he scanned the label of the bottle. "Uh..."

"...It's twenty-five percent alcohol." Kenta finally said, rolling his eyes.

"All the better!" Hirokazu reached for the unopened cap, "C'mon, just try a sip!"

Takato faced Kenta, Kenta could see the 'I don't think we can talk him out of this one' look on his face.

Hirokazu had given them a call earlier, saying to show up at the park at about 6:00 that evening. He said he had something special to show them. And when they got there, he was at their old meeting place from the years back, balancing a bottle of schnapps on his finger, grinning like he just knocked over the liquor store it came from.

Hirokazu opened the bottle, "Just a sip?" He held the bottle to Kenta. Kenta pushed his hand away, shaking his head.

"No way. My parents would kill me."

Hirokazu held the bottle to Takato, "How about you, Matsuda?"

Takato stared at the bottle. "...You first." He finally said.

Hirokazu shot Kenta a triumphant look, Takato's response hinted that he would join him in his night out and that was enough for him! Proudly, Hirokazu took a swig of the sweet nectar within the bottle...

...And immediately choked on said "sweet nectar" the moment it hit his throat. He held the bottle to Takato, Takato took it from him as he coughed.

"Oh, yeah, some drinker." Kenta laughed, rolling his eyes.

"It's...It's just..." Hirokazu coughed, "meant to be sipped! Oh, God, it burns my throat..."

"Now will you give up?" Takato asked, "We shouldn't be doing this..."

"It's fine, it's not even a big bottle." Hirokazu tried to take it back from Takato, "C'mon! This is the forbidden fruit, let's enjoy it while we can!"

Takato sighed. He sniffed the bottle and reeled back slightly.

"It's not like it's poison!"

"It's alcohol, of course it's poison." Kenta sighed, "I don't know about you two, but I'm heading home. Don't complain to me when you're puking your guts out tomorrow." Kenta got up and started to leave, "See you tomorrow, hope you don't have too bad of a hangover."

Takato looked at the sky, it was getting dark. ...Then again...

"Takato, don't tell me you're not gonna do it..." Hirokazu gave Takato a mock-sad face.

Takato took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh. Should he? ...It was tempting, and he could probably get back home before it was too late. Besides, it's only one bottle...And a small one at that. Twenty-five percent sounded pretty low, too.

Takato took a sip of the bottle.

Kinda sweet, not that bad, really. It burned the bottom of his throat ever so slighty after a second, but it wasn't something he couldn't stand.

"All right!" Hirokazu cheered Takato. Kenta muttering something (most likely while rolling his eyes) could be heard as he walked off. Hirokazu took the bottle back and took another swig of it, this time managing to swallow all of it. "Ah! Good!"

"Not bad..." Takato saw why Kenta was having problems being around Hirokazu these days, he was a bit too enthusiastic about things like this. Hirokazu gave him the bottle again, Takato took a small gulp of it. That time, the burning was more intense and caught him a little off guard. He coughed a few times, handing the bottle back to Hirokazu.

Takato coughed more as he realized the burning was taking its time to cool down the more he drank at once. How could Hirokazu take such big gulps?

This continued for a few more minutes, Takato's vision seemed normal still. No blurring or double vision like what manga says what happens when you get drunk. No, he wasn't even tipsy. Takato seemed slightly proud of himself. He could hold his liquor!

After a few more sips, however, Takato absent mindedly noticed that his vision wasn't necessarily blurred, but it was hard to focus on something. He found his eyes wandering if he looked at Hirokazu or the bottle. Still, it just took an extra second or two of concentration, no big deal...

...Yet.

It became harder to focus after more gulps, Hirokazu already started reaching for the bottle with both hands. Takato was doing the same.

"This is great, isn't it?" Hirokazu said, "A real guys' night out! It's times like these that just..." Hirokazu trailed off, before going silent then laughing and taking another gulp and splashing some of it on his cheek as he swung it around.

Takato tried to realize, he was drunk. Well, actually, he realized it but it didn't seem to have a profound effect on him. Takato laughed as Hirokazu gave him the bottle. It was only half emptied.

Then, he dropped it...

"Crap!" Takato fell forward, sliding an inch or two on his hands and knees as he tried to catch the bottle. He started laughing as he regained his balance, much easier said than done. Schapps were all over his shirt, pants and arms.

Hirokazu fell over, "You spilled it! How could you be so clumsy?" He reached for the bottle, his hand scraping against Takato's cheek, then grabbed it. He raised it into the air, only managing to throw it again. It landed next to his knee, somehow not breaking. "Crap!" Only about a quarter of an inch remained on the bottom by the time Hirokazu picked it up.

Hirokazu promptly downed what was left. "There, none for you, your share is on the ground!" Hirokazu laughed, "I told you this'd be great!"

Takato got up, "Sorry, Hirokazu, it's was an accident..."

Hirokazu rested his head back, almost losing his balance, "It's...all right..." His voice was quite obviously slurred, "It's time we got back home..." He checked his watch. It took him a few moments to finaly figure out the diferance between the minute hand and the hour hand. Hirokazu got up and stumbled forward, "See you tomorrow..." He said, waving and jogging off.

"Bye!" Takato waved, he laughed again for a moment before finally getting up.

Takato, at that moment, learned why he dropped the bottle like that. His own limbs felt like weights. He stumbled forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"_Okay, control yourself, Takato...You're wasted...You were stupid enough to drink with Hirokazu... ...Now get up slowly..." _His mind tried to tell him, but it translated to various garbled words.

Takato sat up, he tried to raise his hand to his face.

He got it about chest level before he lost control of it and (for lack of a better description) "dropped" it.

"Crap...!" Takato raised his other hand into the air swiftly, smacking himself in the forehead hard enough to cause some pain, "I'm...so...wasted..." He laughed, falling back, "C-Calm down..." He said to himself after a monent, "You can get home... ...You just need...to learn how to...walk again...!" Takato began to laugh again, he didn't know why but everything he said, the whole situation, was just...funny to him.

Slowly and carefully, Takato got up. He almost stumbled once or twice just trying to stand up straight, but he managed to do it. Now to walk... That won't be too hard, he'd been doing it all his life!

Left foot...

Right foot...

Left foot...

Right foot...

Left-SHIT!

Takato fell, catching himself, and kneeling as he tried to get back up again.

Takato finally realized he was going to have trouble getting to the end of the street, let alone home. At least no-one could see him...

He got up again, and started to walk, slowly.

It was like he was walking on a highwire, one wrong move and he'd fall, "What the...hell was I thinking?" Takato muttered to himself, slurred and louder than he believed he said it.

Takato looked ahead, he vision was blurred and he couldn't focus on anything, like his eyes had minds of their own. There was someone up ahead. Crap, if it was a policeman or even an adult, he was screwed...

Takato turned to try to take off running...And ended up falling on his face again, "Augh!"

"Takato?"

That voice... "Jen...?"

Jenrya Li looked down at Takato, then kneeled down to help him up. It took a minute, Takato felt oddly limp.

...That's when he smelled something weird on Takato. It was sweet, but...

"Help me..." Takato collapsed foward, Jenrya tried to catch him.

"What's wrong?" Jenrya then figured out what he smelled, it was also on Takato's breath. "What have you been drinking?"

"Hirokazu... ..brought it... ...Schnapps..." Takato tried to say, but his voice was slurring. His lips were barely responding to him.

"All right, calm down. Walk with me." Jenrya positioned Takato's hand over his shoulder and held onto his side. He dragged Takato to the nearest park bench and sat him there, "Are you all right?" He sat next to Takato, trying to keep him from falling over, he had to react suddenly as soon as he sat. Takato nearly fell off the bench.

"I can't see straight..." Takato tried to raise his hand, it fell and hit the bench with a loud thwack sound, "...My body weighs a ton..."

"Just don't move, just rest and wait. How much of it did you drink?"

"We spilled it when it was down to half a bottle or so..." Takato explained, "I know Hirokazu drank more... Oh, yeah, Kenta said it was fifty proof or...something..."

"Kenta drank it, too?"

"No...He left..." Takato coughed. It was dark, and started to get cold, "I wish...I did..." Takato's upper body fell forward, he rest his arms on his knees and held his head down, nearly falling forward. Jenrya manged to catch him by grabbing his shoulders. "I'm an idiot...I got wasted..."

Jenrya rest his hand on Takato's shoulder, "I wouldn't put all of the blame on yourself..." He knew how Hirokazu probably pitched the idea to Takato and Kenta.

Takato tried to get up, Jenrya carefully pushed him back down, "Don't. You'll regret it."

"I...I need to get home..." Takato said.

"I don't think you're really in the shape to go home..." Jenrya looked at his watch. He had an idea. Takato's house was a while away, but,.

"I know, but..." Takato shivered slightly, "I just want to sleep this off..." He didn't notice Jenrya putting his Jacket on his shoulders.

"All right... I'll guide you... Just try to keep your balance." Jenrya helped Takato get up and balanced him like before.

"Thanks...Jen...Sorry you had to see me like this..."

"It's okay, just focus on keeping your balance."

"All right..."

Jenrya did his best to guide Takato down a the few blocks to his apartment. He was actually on his way to see Takato, but he had no idea he'd see him like this...

Takato was drowsy enough to where he didn't notice (or at least, didn't complain) to Jenrya about taking him to his apartment instead of the Matsuda Bakery.

Thankfully, Jenrya's parents went to visit some friends for dinner. Xiaochun was at a friend's apartment down the hall...

Jenrya opened the door to his apartment, silently praying his parents were still at that dinner.

"Jianliang, you're back early!" It was Lianjie.

"Help me..." Jianliang (Jenrya) tried to carry Takato into the door. His older sister, Jialing, was the first by his side. Takato had drifted off to sleep sometime between the elevator and the doorway.

"What's going on?" Jialing got up immediately, taking Takato to the couch. She looked down at Takato, she realized the obvious. "What the...? Has he been drinking?"

"Hirokazu convinced him to down some schnapps. I doubt his parents would have been excited to see me take him home like this..."

"Man, it's a good think our parents aren't here to see this..." Lianjie added, joining Jianliang and Jialing at the couch.

"Oh, like they haven't seen you come home after a few beers?" Jialing asked, Lianjie frowned in response. "Well, what do you plan to do?"

"I think he should sleep it off." Jianliang shrugged, "It's what Lianjie does, anyway."

"Hey!"

"You two won't tell mom and dad, will you?" Jianliang asked.

"Don't worry," Jialing said, "I won't say a thing."

"Thanks." Jianliang looked at Takato, "Lianjie, help me get him into my bed..."

Lianjie nodded, he and Jianliang carried Takato into his room, "Man... He reeks of that stuff!"

"I know, he said hs spilled the bottle when they downed about half of it." Jianliang explained as Lianjie laid Takato on Jianliang's bed. "I'll call his parents and tell them he's staying here tonight, something for school."

"Right." Lianjie nodded, leaving the room.

Jianliang looked at his sleeping friend. "Sleep well, Takato, if I learned anything, you're going to have one hell of a morning..."

More than an hour passed before Takato managed to wake up...

His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, his body was shaking...

...What the hell was happening to him?

The room was dark, Takato tried to reach for a lamp or light switch...

Nothing, he could barely find his own hands.

A lamp light in the corner of the room turned on, the shade covered by a shirt to help keep the room dim. Takato winced, even the dim light hurt his eyes, "Wh-Who's there?"

"Me." Jenrya said, quietly.

"Wh...What? Jen-kun?" Takato whispered.

"I brought you to my apartment, you passed out on the way." Jen explained, "Takato, how are you feeling?"

"My head... My eyes...My body..." Takato felt nauseous as he tried to sit up straight. He let out a groan.

Jenrya got up and walked to Takato, he gently put his hand on Takato's chest and laid him back, "Don't sit up, trust me."

"What was I thinking?" Jenrya noted that Takato's voice was still a bit slurred.

"You were with Hirokazu. He's probably feeling worse than you are." Jenrya could easily picture Hirokazu puking his guts out on a street corner. If he saw any sign of Hirokazu, he would have gone after him, too.

"Jen...I'm sorry..." Takato finally realized that he was in Jen's room, and using Jen's bed.

"Relax." Jenrya said, "I've helped Lianjie stumble home a few times before. It's nothing."

"But... ...I'm..." Takato stuttered, trying to speak again, the words he was looking for still couldn't go from his mind to his lips. Probably blocked by brain cells he killed drinking that schnapps.

He felt bad, thinking that Jenrya thought differently of him. Thought of him as some raging alcoholic, or just an idiot, or an inconvenience...

"I said don't worry about it." Jenrya said, trying to sound soothing, "I'll get you some water. Alcohol tends to dehydrate you. A lot." He left the room.

Takato rolled onto his side, moaning. His whole body shook, his chest felt like there was a weight on it. Takato's mind, even with some traces of intoxication, made itself swear never to listen to Hirokazu ever again...No matter how "harmless" it sounds. Just a small bottle, he thought, he could handle it, he thought...

Jenrya came in a moment later, holding a glass of water, "Drink this." He held it in front of Takato. Takato slowly responded, holding himself up with his elbows. Shakily, he reached his right hand to take the water. Jenrya waited until he was sure Takato had a firm grip on the glass before letting go. Takato tried to down the water as quickly as he could, a bit of it dribbled from the side of his mouth. "So, how did Hirokazu pitch the idea?"

Takato finished the water and then spoke, "Boys' night out..." He said, "Kenta wouldn't do it, I did. I'm stupid."

"Don't beat yourself up, the hangover is already doing that." Jenrya said, shaking his head.

"...My best friend...found me on the ground, wasted... ...I deserve this..." Takato held the glass to Jenrya. Jenrya took it just before Takato collapsed onto his back.

Jenrya chuckled a bit, if that's what Takato was so upset about, "Takato, I've been where you are right now."

"Wh..Wha?"

"My brother once came home with a bunch of friends and some beers." Jenrya explained, "I snuck a few of them and drank them. Um, a little too fast." Jenrya shrugged. "I learned about hang overs and what being drunk is really like the same way you are. I'm just glad that Lianjie knew a few hagover remedies... My parents never found out, especially because some of the blame would fall on Lianjie."

Takato moaned.

"Of course...Downing three beers is a little less extreme than half a bottle of schnapps. How long did it take before it was gone?"

"...Twenty minutes, tops..."

"Just be glad you spilled it."

Takato moaned again.

"...Are you going to drink again?"

"...Probably not..." Takato looked up at Jenrya, "...Thanks again, Jen-kun."

"You scared me back there, Takato." Jenrya dragged a chair next to the bed, "I thought you hurt yourself when I saw you fall."

"How...long...was I asleep?"

"Almost an hour and a half. I've been watching the clock to make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"...I dunno. I do notice that you're more talkative when you're awake, that's probably the alcohol."

"I guess..." Takato hadn't noticed that until Jenrya pointed it out, "...Did I say anything...'weird' while I was drunk? I barely remember you finding me..."

"You used the word 'wasted' a lot, and your voice was slurred... Other than that, nothing. ...Why?"

"...No reason, just worried...that this could be some kind of truth serum for me, you know?"

"If it is, I wouldn't tell anyone anything. You know that." Jenrya said.

"...I know..."

"...Takato?"

Takato opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. "...Crap, it is starting to act like a truth serum..." Takato coughed, trying to keep from vomitting. The water wasn't sitting too well in his stomach. "...Don't ask, Jen...Don't ask, please..."

"All right." Jenrya nodded, "Want more water?"

"No, thanks... I'm fine... I think I need sleep..." Takato tried to get up.

"I thought you needed sleep."

"...I can't use your bed... Where will you sleep?"

"I'm not the one with the hang over, I've got some blankets set up across the room."

"We can trade-"

"Takato." Jenrya gently pushed Takato back, putting his hand on Takato's chest. Takato felt a light blush run to his cheeks, "Don't worry."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"...For everything... You found me on the ground, you bring me home..." Takato began to list everything Jenrya had done for him in the past two weeks. Jenrya rolled his eyes, realizing that Takato entered the 'I'm sorry for everything' stage of drunkenness as Lianjie had called it.

"And that pencil you loaned me for the test I forgot to give back, the fact I'm making you sleep on the floor..."

Yep, classic case of that stage. Takato sounded like he was about to cry.

"I forgive you, Takato." Jenrya said, trying to sound soothing. "You're my best friend, I can't get mad at you. Just calm down and get some rest."

Takato coughed, "Thanks Jen-chan..." ...Chan? Jen almost inquired, but decided against it. Takato rolled onto his side, apparently not having noticed. "...I love you..." He drifted off to sleep.

Jenrya was silent for a moment. That was most likely the schnapps talking. He glanced at a nearby clock... It was almost 9:00.

Jenrya walked across the room, turning off the lamp before going to sleep.

* * *

Jenrya's parents had gone to work the next morning, Lianjie made sure they didn't know Takato had to spend the night.

Takato woke up at almost ten. He felt better, but his head still hurt like hell. Lianjie made his hangover cure (a mixture of vegetable juice, orange juice and vitamins).

"I heard you had a rough night." Lianjie chuckled as Takato sipped the drink, shuddering at the taste, "Just pretend its a bloody mary." Takato gave Lianjie a light frown, he laughed.

"Leave him alone, Lianjie." Jenrya rolled his eyes, "Hirokazu talked him into it."

"And if Hirokazu jumped off a cliff-"

"-the villagers would rejoice." Jenrya finished. He was mad at Hirokazu for not only doing something so stupid, but getting Takato involved in it.

"Right, right, I've got to get ready for afternoon classes." Lianjie turned to the door, "See you this evening, Jianliang! Takato, tell the pink elephants not to mess up the house-"

"Lianjie!"

"Going! Going!" Lianjie laughed as he left.

Jialing was in the other room, drinking some of Linchei's hangover cure. Unlike Lianjie and Takato, she liked it and used it as an energy drink.

"Sorry about him." Jenrya said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I think I drank an entire salad..." Takato muttered, "But my head feels a little better."

"Good."

The phone rang. Jialing picked it up from the living room. She called into the room a moment later, "Jianliang! Telephone!"

"Got it!" Jenrya answered with the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Jen, this is Kenta."

"Oh, hey."

"Is Takato there?"

"Yeah, he's a little sick from the other night."

"Did he puke his guts out like Hirokazu?"

"No, he was lucky." Jenrya had a feeling Hirokazu would have had the majority of booze between them.

"I waited for Hirokazu at the end of the block, I didn't think Takato would drink enough to get sick. As soon as I waved to him...Blargh!"

Jenrya shook his head, "Not a pretty picture Kenta."

"He's at home, probably getting chewed out by his parents for the schnapps. I don't think we'll be seeing him outside of school for a while."

"Won't surprise me, this is a new low for him. Thanks for rejecting his sales pitch."

"What am I going to do with him?" Kenta sounded comically annoyed, "Just wanted to check on Takato, his parents said he spent the night at your apartment. I'm guessing they didn't find out."

"Nah, I found him at the park and brought him here and he fell asleep. Right now, he's drinking a hangover cure my brother made him."

"Lucky him." Kenta laughed, "I've got to run, see you later, Jen."

"Bye." Jenrya hang up the phone. He turned to Takato, who had his head down, still, "Hirokazu's royally screwed because of this. He was sicker than you, Kenta waited for him and dragged him home."

"Poor guy..." Takato sipped some more of Lianjie's cure.

"Don't worry, your parents think you stayed here because of school. Unless Hirokazu's parents call them, you'll be fine." Jenrya smiled, "You were pretty hung over last night."

"I barely remember it..."

"Probably a good thing. I'm just glad you let Hirokazu drink most of that stuff, or else things could have been a lot worse for you."

Takato coughed.

"Want to watch some TV to try to get your mind off of the headache?"

Takato shook his head, mumbling something Jenrya couldn't quite understand.

"More of Lianjie's drink?"

Takato quickly shook his head, mumbling. It was well known that even Lianjie hated the taste of that drink. Jialing was the only one who liked it, and she didn't drink.

"Learned your lesson?" Jialing asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of Lianjie's remedy from the blender.

Takato nodded his head, mumbling something.

"Good. Kids these days..." Jialing shook her head and shrugged, jokingly, "When I was his age, I never had to drag home a drunken friend."

"Enough, Jialing." Jenrya warned.

"You know I'm joking." Jialing laughed, "Don't worry, Takato, we prefer it if you come here totally wasted than Lianjie. You're easier to carry."

Takato groaned, "...Thanks for the drink," He said after a minute, "and for letting me stay the night."

"It's better you came here." Jialing said, "Jianliang told us he found you in the park, your house is further from there than our apartment. Good thing you had Jianliang with you. Lianjie once tried to walk home when he was tipsy, he wrapped his body around a light post while 'jogging.' Still has a mark on his forehead from it."

Takato laughed. At least they weren't mad at him...

"I've got to run to work, Jianliang, want me to come back at lunch to check on you?" Jialing asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine. I'll call your cell if we need you." Jenrya said, "See you tonight."

Jialing nodded, "All right. See you later." Jialing downed the last of her drink and walked off. Jenrya heard the door to the apartment closing a moment later.

"...What's in this stuff?" Takato asked, motioning to his glass.

"Tomato juice, celery juice, carrot juice, orange juice, vitamin tablets, green tea, ginseng and sugar."

Takato suddenly felt more sick thinking about the ingredients. He held his stomach with one hand, moaning ever so slightly, "...Jen-kun...About last night..."

"If you're going to thank me again, don't worry about it." Jenrya said.

"It's not that... ...It's...what I said..."

"Hm?" Lee was a bit confused. Then it hit him, probably what he said before he fell asleep.

"Uh... ...You know...What I said before I...fell asleep..."

"The booze talking, right?" Jenrya asked.

Takato was silent, "...Yeah. That's...it."

"It's all right." Lee laughed.

Takato let out a long sigh.. ...At least Jenrya didn't look into it deeper than just 'the booze talking.' Close one, Matsuda...

"Feeling any better?"

"A little..." Takato said, nodding and looking up at Jenrya, "...Want to watch some...TV?" He coughed once or twice, he still felt slightly nauseous.

"Sure. I've got a few movies in my room we could watch. Any requests?"

"Anything you want." Takato smiled a little, "Mind if I wait here for another minute?"

Jenrya nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Takato let out a long sigh, "...Thanks for helping me.." He said, once again, "...Jen-chan..." He whispered to himself.

~Owari~

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
...For those who actually remember my old account: Me? Write about drinking? UNDERAGE drinking? Wow, that is SO out of character for me, I can't believe it! This story is so freakin' weird!

As bad as this sounds, since I was I think 14 or 15 when I wrote this, Takato's experience is loosely based on my own personal experiences with alcohol (Oh, don't look so shocked). Granted, I never drank half a bottle of schnapps in one sitting (that I remember), but I had a few bad hangovers like what Takato had...And worse. Oh, and despite what some of my notes imply, I actually don't drink that much these days. Seriously.

And, like Takato, booze has a truth serum effect on me too...Well, slightly less truth serum and more extremely talkative and stupid. Oh, and I get a strong urge to sing karaoke for some reason. Alcohol makes me weird, let's just leave it at that.

Finally, I should say this: Yes, this could have easily gone without being a Leekato...But hear me out: This was my logic at the time of writing this:

1. The "truth serum" effect with alcohol, I know for a fact it's easy to leak any secret (granted, not as blatant saying "I love you" but...Feh) no matter how hard you try to keep it. All it takes is enough alcohol and maybe a couple shots extra for good luck.

2. There was a planned sequel in which Takato went off the wagon and ran into a drunken Lianjie in the park and, well, truth serum again. This was half-written, I didn't finish it before my cut-off date for leaving FFN. I could probably finish it now if I wanted to, but...I haven't written fics in seven years and I feel weird enough doing this commentary for Taiki's project. The title was Amaretto.

3. I also planned a fic to take place after Amaretto, but this turned into a standalone project I actually did finish it but never uploaded...I might let Taiki put it up, but at the same time I really don't know if it's a good idea to do so. The fic is...Dark. I mean, REALLY dark, something I would have never written in a million years dark and, well, if I had uploaded it, it would have been my final fic and I really didn't want to end on that note...

...That and I was afraid someone might have read too far into it and thought it was me leaving a suicide note. Yeah, it was a suicide fic. In a nutshell, Takato attempts to off himself (don't worry, Takato fans, he botches it). The title is "Blasphemous Rumors."

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Ori, it's not alcohol that makes you weird. It's your existence that makes you weird. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Without weirdness we woouldn't have Mugen E II and III. I really can't wait to put up Mugen E III, by the way. We decided to make it the finale. Trust me, III is the BEST of the series! Mugen E is weird but it had a following back when it was first put up.

And I just have to comment on the last part of his notes. ORI wrote a SUICIDE fic? That is incredibly out of character for Ori. I'm in a bit of shock as I write this, he wouldn't let me have a description of that fic until I read his notes above just now. I thought it was just a comedy or slash fic he thought sucked but my God! I truly want to know what possessed him to write it.

Moving on, sorry, regarding my edits. Not much, really. Fics this late into Ori's time on this site were generally 99% spelling and grammar error free. All I did was change Linchei\Jaarin into Lianjie and Jialing, Lee to Jen\Jenrya and touched up some dialogue.

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
